The Mitsuken family and friends
by Gabby1234
Summary: I completely re-wrote this story.There are 3 new girls at school, Karen Ichigo and Muise. Karen is the youngest.So then why is she the most mature. Can the host club tame Ichigo and Muise, or will these two crazy girls bring the host club to their knees?


**It's always annoying when you write a story, but you can never get it right. This is again, the Mitsuken story. This will be the 3****rd**** time I have re-written this. Please don't judge me. It's hard, and I just can't seem to get this story right. Please comment, nicely!**

It was a bright sunny day. The cities and its citizens were just beginning to wake up, to start another glorious day, all except on.

At the home of the Mitsuken siblings, a young 18-year-old black-headed girl still laid asleep in her bed. Her long black hair stuck to her face as she rolled over to her side, hiding her face into her pillows.

"Ichigo….Ichigo!" A soft voice yelled.

"Little sis… Come on wake up… please? School is today." A deep, yet kind voice called.

"Ugh… what?" Two dark black eyes opened, and soon closed from the bright light coming from the window. The lump on the bed rolled over towards the door, and opened their eyes once more.

Cowering behind the brown door were two figures, both shacking like wet dogs.

"T-Time for school Ichigo." The smallest of the two said shakily.

Ichigo growled in protest, her eyes narrowing to slits.

"I got your c-coffee." The taller male said, holding up a black mug with a white I painted on it.

Ichigo's growling softened as she stared at the mug.

"It's yours if you get up. I also baked muffins." The boy urged on.

Ichigo slowly rolled out of bed, the sweet smell of muffins compelling her towards them.

Ichigo took her mug from the boy's hand, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

The boy, a whole foot taller then Ichigo, was the oldest of the three siblings. He was Ichiro Mitsuken. He was 23-years-old and was the legal guardian of his two younger siblings. Ichiro was tall, with short-cropped black hair and dark blue eyes. Ichiro's eyes were very odd though. Though their main color was a dark blue, they would change from time to time to a light green, depending on what type of light Ichiro was standing in.

Ichigo's eyes wandered over to the youngest of the three siblings. Karen Mitsuken. Karen was a 14-years-old teenager, with shoulder length light brown hair, and light gray eyes.

Ichigo looked down at her cup to realize she had finished her coffee.

"So… what were you saying?" Ichigo asked, her voice low and even.  
>"Oh yes, it is time for school." Ichiro nodded vigorously.<p>

"School?" Ichigo asked, tilting her head in confusion. "I thought I got expelled from every school in Japan." Ichigo snickered at the thought of her last principals face when he realized it was Ichigo who had "accidentally" blew up the Cafeteria, and the Gym.

Ichiro sighed at the memory. "Yes, you got expelled from every public school in Japan. They are still plenty of private schools left."

"Dang it." Ichigo muttered. She had so hoped she wouldn't have to complete her last year of high school. She was so close too.

It wasn't that Ichigo was dumb or anything. Ichigo was actually amazingly gifted when it came to science and math. It was just that Ichigo found school pointless. It wasn't like they were going to use any of the stuff they learned once they got out of high school. Sure, maybe knowing the ABC's would be a great thing to know, but it's not like you couldn't get a job if you didn't know the ABC's.

"Do I have to go?" Ichigo whined.  
>"Yes Ichigo. You have one year left of High school. You can't give up now." Ichiro said, folding his arms.<p>

Ichigo sighed. "Fine."

Ichiro smiled in victory. As Ichiro began his descent down the stairs, he couldn't help but pause at Ichigo's comment.  
>"Karen, what the heck are you wearing?" Ichigo said, sounding disgusted.<p>

"The school uniform." Karen answered.  
>"ICHIRO!" Ichigo yelled, sprinting down the stairs in pursuit of her older brother.<p>

"Y-Yes Ichigo?" Ichiro jumped in surprise at her sister's tone.  
>"I am not wearing that… that… that lemon!" Ichigo yelled, pointing towards Karen who just finished walking down the stairs.<p>

"Ichigo, you have to wear that, it is mandatory." Ichiro sighed, as he turned towards the oven.

"But it's hideous!" Ichigo cried, falling to her knees to grab Ichiro's leg. "There has to be some sort of exception." Ichigo begged.

Ichiro sighed. "I knew you would act this way." He rolled his eyes. "You can either wear the boys uniform, or just go in some of the cloths in your closet."

"Really?" Ichigo beamed up towards her brother.

"Yes." Ichiro nodded.

"Yahoo! You're the best Ichiro!" Ichigo jumped to her feet, pumping her fist's in the air.

Ichiro smiled at Ichigo as he opened the oven to pull out a fresh batch of muffins.  
>"Muffins!" Karen and Ichigo cheered, swarming their brother like sharks.<p>

"Careful they're-"

Ichigo snatched one of the muffins from the tray and took a large bite out of it. Her eyes widened in shock and pain. "HOT HOT HOT!" Ichigo screamed, jumping up and down.

"Hot." Ichiro sighed.

Karen quickly opened the freezer door and grabbed an ice cube. "Ichigo, open up!" Karen called.

Ichigo had spit the muffin into the trashcan and opened her mouth to reveal her red and slightly swollen tongue. Karen ran to Ichigo and plopped the ice cube in her mouth.

"Ah…" Ichigo sighed with relief as the ice cube cooled down her heated tongue. "Thank you Karen." Ichigo smiled as the ice cube began to melt.

Karen smiled at Ichigo and nodded.

Ichiro glanced at the clock. "Oh, you two better get going." Ichiro gasped, handing Karen a paper. "Here's the instructions on how to get to the school. Your going to have to wait for your new uniform Ichigo so just go in what you're wearing." Ichiro said.

Karen and Ichigo nodded and hugged their brother around the neck.  
>"I love you two." Ichiro said softly, hugging his two little sisters. "Don't get in trouble Ichigo. Karen, you better keep and eye on her. You two have fun, and I'll see you later."<p>

"Okay Ichiro, we love you too." Karen and Ichigo said together as they pulled away.

"Don't work to hard either." Ichigo warned, pointing her index finger at her brother.  
>"I'll try." Ichiro grinned. "Now hurry up, get going." Ichiro shoved the two towards the door.<br>"Bye!" Karen and Ichigo called, running out the front door and out towards the side walk.

"Okay, we go that way!" Karen cheered, pointing towards the left.

Ichigo nodded and they started down their path. Ichigo smiled as she stared up at the sky. "Well dad… Karen and me are off to another school. Another adventure. I'll try not to cause too much trouble like Ichiro said. I hope your watching. I miss you dad." Ichigo thought as she stared up towards the clouds.

"Hey! Mitsuken!" A voice called angrily.

Ichigo and Karen paused and turned their heads down the street.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and Karen sighed.  
>"Here we go again."<p>

"What do you want, Muise!" Ichigo yelled.

Muise stood in front of Karen and Ichigo, her arms folded as she glared at Ichigo. Muise Writer. She was 18-years-old and was Ichigo child hood enemy… and best friend. Muise had shoulder length black hair and white bangs. Muise's bright green eyes glared at Ichigo intently.

Ichigo couldn't help but notice that Muise had a backpack slung over her shoulder.

"I thought you got kicked out of every school in Japan, what're you doing up this early in the morning." Muise leaned against her fence, staring Ichigo down.  
>"If you must know, I am going to a private school right now. There are still plenty of those I haven't been kicked out of yet." Ichigo sighed.<p>

Muise blinked. "Private school? Which one?"

"Ouran Academy." Karen smiled. "We got excepted in with a scholarship."

Muise frowned. "You're kidding me."

"Hey! It's not that big of a surprise if I get excepted into a private school!" Ichigo yelled in anger.

"No not that, idiot." Muise said.

"What was that?" Ichigo hissed.  
>"It's just that… I'm going to Ouran too." Muise announced.<p>

Karen and Ichigo blinked. "What… did you just say?" Ichigo said, her voice cracking.  
>"I repeat, I'm going to Ouran too." Muise sighed.<p>

"That's it, I'm going home!" Ichigo yelled turning around.

"No you can't!" Karen yelled, grabbing Ichigo's arm and pulling her back.

"But I don't want to go to the same school with Muise." Ichigo whined.  
>"Hey~!" Muise yelled, throwing her book at Ichigo.<p>

Ichigo glared angrily at Muise. Karen sighed.

"Can't you get along, just for today?" she asked, walking ahead of the two. "Come on, we can walk to school together." Karen smiled over her shoulder. "Hey Muise, how come you don't have a uniform too?" Karen asked, noticing that Muise was just wearing a black tang-top, large leather jackets, and sweats.

"I'm not wearing that… "Thing." Muise motioned towards Karen's dress.

"Hey, that's something you two agree on." Karen smiled, before turning back to the sidewalk.

Muise and Ichigo folded their arms in protest, but started walking anyway.

"Idiot." Muise hissed under her breath.

"Psychopath." Ichigo hissed back.

"Pyro."

"Moron."

"Loser."

"Shorty!"

Muise gasped, looking hurt. Ichigo gasped as well, realizing what she had just done.  
>"Y…You went too far that time." Muise sniffed, looking away.<p>

"Oh I'm so sorry, please forgive me Muise."' Ichigo said softly, wrapping her arm around Muise's shoulders and pulling her into a one-arm hug.  
>"Awe, of course I forgive you!" Muise grinned, wrapping her arm around Ichigo's shoulders as well.<p>

Karen rolled her eyes as she walked ahead of Muise and Ichigo. They did this EVERY day!

They acted like they hated each other when they saw each other in the morning, would start insulting each other, then one of them would take it a little to far and they would apologize, then be best friends till lunch time, but once lunch time started they would start arguing again, and would act like enemies till 6:00 PM, then would be friends again, till the next morning.

Karen had to admit, Ichigo and Muise were the weirdest friends she had ever seen.

Karen turned the corner and the two behind her followed.

"So, what classes do you two have?" Muise asked.

Ichigo pulled out her schedule and handed it to Muise. Muise read over the schedule and grinned.

"Hey, we have the same classes." She smiled.

"Wahoo!" Ichigo cheered, high-fiving Muise.

Karen sighed again. This is going to be a long school year… and that is IF they didn't get kicked out of this school too.

-Ouran Academy-

"Muise… I'm scared." Ichigo whispered in horror as she stared up at the large PINK school. Pink! Who in their right mind would paint an entire school pink! That wasn't the worst of it though.

"Ichigo…" Muise whispered softly. Ichigo's eyes widened as her eyes scanned the front of the school.

"Ichigo… do you have that feeling to-"  
>"Yeah." Ichigo nodded, knowing very well what Muise was talking about. "Karen?"<p>

Karen simply smiled. "If you insist."

Ichigo and Muise grinned and the three girls joined hands.

"And, a 1, 2, 3, 4!" Ichigo yelled.

"We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine. We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine." The three girls sang as they skipped towards the front doors.

Student couldn't help but stare as they watched the three girls pass.

"Oh, I have another one!" Ichigo cheered.

Muise and Karen smiled.

"BLUE spells blue, BLUE spells blue. Hi! Ho! Oh did you know, BLUE spells blue. The big sky is blue. The ocean is, too! Hi! Ho! Oh did you know, the students are too." Ichigo sang.

Karen and Muise burst out laughing.

The students of Ouran stared at the three girls in shock as they entered the building.

"Okay… what now?" Ichigo asked

"We go to class." Karen answered.  
>"That's no fun. I say we go and explore!" Ichigo cheered.<p>

"Yay!" Muise agreed.

"No!" Karen yelled, smacking Muise and Ichigo on the head.

'Ow.' They whined.

"We are going to class." Karen said sternly, grabbing both girls by the ear and dragging them down the hall.  
>"Ow, ow, Karen that hurts." Both girls complained, stumbling after Karen.<p>

Again, this caused almost all the students to turn towards their direction and stare.

"Now, we are going to your classes first." Karen announced, as they started up the stairs. Ichigo and Muise pulled away from Karen's death grip, and held their ear's in pain.

"Okay." They sighed as they reached their class. Karen opened the door and motioned for both of them to step in side. "I'll see both of you at lunch." Karen said.

Ichigo and Muise sighed and stepped into the door.

"Bye." Karen smiled.

"Bye." Muise and Ichigo said, looking down at their feet in disappointment.

Karen rolled her eyes and closed the door. She stood at the door for a couple seconds, waiting to see if Muise and Ichigo would try and escape once again.

Karen smiled when she saw they did not, and quickly ran to her own class.

-10 Minutes later-

Karen smiled as she entered her new classroom. She had an odd feeling… that this school was going to be different. She didn't know how, or why it was going to be different… she just had that sort of feeling.

The teacher smiled at Karen as she entered. "Hello there, and who may you be?" the teacher asked kindly.

"Karen Mitsuken." Karen smiled.

"Ah yes, welcome Ms. Mitsuken, please take a seat." The teacher said, pointing towards the rows of seats. Karen nodded and took a seat next to a boy with large light brown eyes, and short dark brown hair.

Karen smiled towards the boy and he smiled back.

"Hello, I am Haruhi Fujioka." The boy smiled.

"I'm Karen Mitsuken." Karen smiled back.

"You're a scholarship student, correct?" Haruhi asked.

'Yes." Karen smiled.

"I am as well." Haruhi held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Karen's eyes beamed happily. She had made a friend, and so quickly too. Karen took Haruhi's hand and shook it.

"It's nice to know there are other scholarship students here as well." Haruhi said, almost sighing with relief.

"Yeah." Karen smiled. "My sister and her best friend were excepted into this school as well, but they are both seniors.' Karen announced.

"Maybe Honey-senpai well meet them." Haruhi said thoughtfully.

"Honey?" Karen asked, tilting her head.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Honey for short. He his a senior as well." Haruhi explained.

Karen nodded. "I see." She nodded.

Karen and Haruhi smiled to each other one more time before class started and turned to look up towards the teacher.

"Attention students, we have a new student joining us today. Please welcome, Karen Mitsuken." The teacher smiled, as he motioned for Karen to stand.

Karen slowly rose to her feet, and smiled nervously towards the class. "Hello everyone." She said slowly, bowing towards the class.

"She's a scholarship student like Haruhi, right?" a girl whispered in the back of the class.

The girl next to her nodded and whispered, "Yes."

Karen couldn't help but notice that two orange-headed twins were smirking at her.

"Twins." Karen thought slowly. "They look so alike… besides the direction they brush their hair, it must be really hard to tell those two apart."

Karen quietly sat down and waited for the teacher to continue.

As the class went on, Karen couldn't help but worry about Muise and Ichigo. It was easier said then done to watch those two, especially when they are in the same class, on the other side of the school.

Karen sighed and looked down at her desk. The sun was shinning into the room, causing the pencil in her hand to cast a shadow down towards her desk. Karen's eyes widened when she saw a large shadow past her desk.

Karen's head snapped towards the window and her eyes widened in shock.

The pencil fell from her hand, falling towards the ground in slow motion. It hit the ground with a light tap and Haruhi looked up from his book. Haruhi looked towards Karen and saw her pencil was on the ground.

Haruhi bent down to pick it up, and held it out towards Karen. Haruhi blinked when he saw Karen's shocked expression.

Was picking up a pencil that shocking? Haruhi noticed that Karen was looking past him and out the window. Was there something outside? Surely she couldn't see anything that shocking, they were 3 stories from the ground.

Haruhi turned his head towards the window and yelped in shock at what he saw. Two girls were standing on the window ledge, smushing their faces against the glass grinning like idiots.

"Karen!" they cheered, though their voices were muffled.

The two orange haired twins looked up in surprise when they heard Haruhi yelp. They tilted their heads in confusion to see both Karen and Haruhi looking out the window in shock and horror.  
>"Haruhi, would you please explain to me why you just- What are those two students doing!" The teacher yelled in shock as he turned towards the window.<p>

The students in the class rose from theirs seats to get a better look at the window. The students were baffled.

"Ichigo! Muise! What the heck are you doing!" Karen screamed, causing the students of the class to turn to her.  
>"You know those two girls." Haruhi asked.<p>

Karen flinched. "Yeah…" She sighed. "Haruhi, meet… my older sister Ichigo, and her best friend Muise."

The class began to chatter at this sudden news.

Karen marched up to the window, glaring at Ichigo and Muise intently.

"Muise! Ichigo! Go back to class!' Karen ordered.

Ichigo and Muise put their hands to theirs ears, trying to ear what Karen was saying.

"GO! BACK! TO! CLASS!" Karen repeated, mouthing out the words as best as she could.

Ichigo and Muise grinned understanding. Muise started to inch back towards their classroom, but her foot slipped a bit.

The class gasped as Muise began to wave her arms around frantically in attempt to get her balance back.

Ichigo's eyes widened and she grabbed Muise's hand, almost falling her self. Ichigo pulled Muise back to safety and they both sighed with relief. They nodded to each other and continued to inch back to their class, like nothing had ever happened.

Karen smacked her forehead and shook her head.

The class stared at Karen, as if expecting and explanation.

Karen sighed. "So… lets continue class." She grinned nervously.

**AND! The first chapter is done! Please review!**


End file.
